


Bigger on the Inside

by Nona97



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bigger On The Inside, Doctor Who drabble, Doctor being a smart ass, Drabble, F/M, Tardis joke, boom - Freeform, kind of sorry, not sorry, okay really sorry, still posting it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona97/pseuds/Nona97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's favorite part of doin' the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best whovian friend Carly :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+whovian+friend+Carly+%3A%29).



The Doctor looked at the girl beneath him with hunger in his eyes. It had literally been a hundred years since he had had the chance to do something like this, and to say that he was excited was the understatement of the length of a time lord’s life. 

He crawled up her sprawled out body kissing her lips, neck, chest, supple breast, stomach and back up. With a devilish grin on his face he looked at her and said “Ready?”

All she could do was nod her head as he removed himself from his position and stood up so he could unbuckle his belt and drop his trousers. He stood there for a moment and waited for her reaction because this was his favorite part.

The girl looked at his form for a minute and then is a slightly disappointed and timid voice uttered “It’s a bit…. Small.”

“Oh,” The Doctor said to her with a victorious smile on his face, “It’s bigger on the inside.”


End file.
